


Пять шагов Ашера Миллстоуна

by Cammia



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять шагов Ашера Миллстоуна от натурала к бисексуалу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять шагов Ашера Миллстоуна

**Ловушка для кошки**

У Ашера Милстоуна не было недостатков. Ладно, пожалуй, один — любопытство. Ему все хотелось постичь на своем опыте. Именно из-за любопытства он оказался в ситуации... в которой оказался.

— На что похож секс с мужчиной?

Коннор не поднял глаза от конспекта, на большой скорости перелистывая страницы: не прочитать, так, освежить в памяти. Ашер подтолкнул лежащую на столе тетрадку ручкой, Коннор убрал ее подальше.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Решил расширить постельный опыт?

— Просто интересно. Киски нет...

— Зато рот и задница имеются. Или тебе не везло с девушками?

Ашер понял, что сейчас самое время остановиться. Коннор выглядел раздражительным и дерганым. Стало интересно, не связано ли это с парнем Коннора... Как его, Оливер? Но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

— Пытаюсь понять, каково это: когда тебя тянет к парням. Почему вообще это происходит? Я хочу сказать, девчонки такие горячие... Микаэла? Бонни? Ммм, Аннализ? Неужели ничего не шевельнулось? Это все равно что променять шоколадный торт на мюсли до конца жизни.

— Я вообще-то не выбирал, торт или мюсли. Но чтобы ты знал: у мужчины гораздо больше шансов удовлетворить другого мужчину.

— Точно? Я был уверен, что это одно из оправданий, к которым вы, парни, прибегаете.

Коннор захлопнул конспект, отчаявшись что-либо сегодня выучить. Откинувшись в кресле и прищурив глаза, он пристально изучал Ашера. Тот продолжал:

— Я не верю, что девчонка не может дать того же, что мужик. Бонни, к примеру, явно опытна. И наверняка хороша...

— Как ты можешь быть уверен, — перебил его Коннор. — Насчет мужчин, как ты можешь быть уверен, если никогда не пробовал?

— Другие вещи я тоже никогда не пробовал. Есть гусениц, к примеру. Но это не значит, что я не знаю, что это гадость. Эй, что ты делаешь?

Коннор кошачьим движением приблизился, вдруг оказавшись на коленях у ног Ашера. С такого ракурса он был неожиданно красив. Конечно, если бы Ашеру нравились парни, он именно так и сказал бы. Коннор оставался привлекательным даже сейчас, с осунувшимся лицом и покрасневшими глазами, не знавшими сна по крайней мере неделю. Зато улыбка осталась все такой же самоуверенной и притягательной.

— Что ты делаешь? — повторил Ашер, когда Коннор потянулся к его ширинке. Тут бы его остановить, оттолкнуть. Но Ашер, как завороженный, смотрел: Коннор расстегивает его брюки, оттягивает резинку трусов и деловито, словно не дрочить собрался, достает член.

Ашер вздрогнул и зажмурился: на прикосновение Коннора член ответил неожиданным стояком. Словно вся кровь отлила от тела и устремилась туда. Чертову пенису было плевать, что его лапает не цыпочка, а другой мужик. Опытные пальцы пробежались по нему, как по музыкальному инструменту, а потом сомкнулись в тугое кольцо. Медленно, с усилием, Коннор провел по его члену вверх и вниз. Трение отозвалось еще одной вспышкой наслаждения.

Ашер открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Коннор наклоняется к его пенису. В голове возникло паническое «Только не это!» Ашер не питал иллюзий насчет любимой отговорки недогеев. Один раз — и пидорас. Не важно, сосешь ты сам или сосут тебе. Ты причастен, чувак. Ты участвуешь.

Коннор поднял взгляд из-под ресниц. Интересно, подумал Ашер, он их красит? У Коннора ресницы ничем не уступали микаэлиным или лориным, созданным тоннами туши. От этой мысли Ашер растерялся и пропустил тот момент, когда Коннора можно было остановить. А в следующий миг рот накрыл его пенис, губы плотно обхватили, скользнули вниз, почти до основания. Ашер почувствовал невероятную гладкость внутренней стороны щек и неба, а потом Коннор выпустил его изо рта. И снова взял, и еще раз, наращивая темп.

Ашер не мог шевельнуться. Он вцепился в подлокотники кресла и только наблюдал, как Коннор... господи, как Коннор отсасывает ему! Это было шокирующе, неправдоподобно. И потрясающе. Не похоже ни на что, что было у него с девчонками. Ртом Коннор умудрялся выделывать такое, о чем Ашер и не подозревал. Тот насадился ртом так глубоко, что заглотил член в самое горло. И снова, без труда расслабляясь, лаская губами, языком, глоткой, помогая себе руками.

Ашер откинулся на спинку, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя словно в огне. На Коннора он больше не смотрел, тот все равно стоял перед внутренним взглядом: с покрасневшими губами, плотно обхватившими член и безумным взглядом из-под рассыпавшейся челки. Кончая Ашер, кажется, выдохнул его имя.

Сидя у его ног, Коннор молча улыбался. Член обессилено лежал, высунувшись из ширинки, Ашер торопливо его поправил. Оглянулся, только сейчас сообразив, что дом профессора — не самое подходящее место для любовных утех. Дуракам везет на первый раз: никто не пришел.

— Это... — Ашер откашлялся, — это было потрясающе. Правда, я не думал...

Коннор отчетливо хмыкнул и вышел из комнаты. Дверь в ванную он оставил открытой, Ашер слышал, как Коннор наверху сплевывает, а потом полощет рот и горло. Вернулся тот как ни в чем не бывало.

— Еще вопросы есть? — спросил Коннор осипшим голосом, собирая конспекты и учебники.

Ашер помотал головой. В ней, как и в яйцах, было звеняще пусто. Он смог только проводить Коннора взглядом. Оставшись один, сполз в кресле. Так далеко любопытство Ашера еще не заводило. Наварное, он должен был испытывать отвращение. Вместо этого было чувство, похожее на благодарность. И немного страха.

Потому что ему хотелось еще.

 

 

**Естественные потребности**

Поразительно, как мелочи могут застревать в памяти и тревожить, словно застарелая заноза. Случайный трах с Уолшем был именно мелочью, ничего не значащей. Но Ашер никак не мог выбросить тот вечер из головы. В основном потому, что боялся, как бы Коннор не проболтался. Что после этого бывает, он видел на примере Микаэлы и ее парня.

— Ты сам себя выдаешь, — ответил Коннор, когда Ашер выразил ему свои опасения («ты ведь никому... Сам понимаешь... Я не стыжусь, но... Ты понял, да?»). — Если и дальше будешь пялиться с таким испугом, не догадается только слепой.

— Но ты ведь никому, да?

— Думаешь, я сам хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал? Ты не тот человек, перепихом с которым гордятся.

В кои-то веки Ашер был рад нелестной оценке.

— Хорошо. И чтобы ты знал... Теперь я понимаю тех парней, что с тобой мутят. Ты просто зверь...

Он поперхнулся, увидев, каким насмешливым стал взгляд Коннора, и торопливо возмутился:

— Я просто хотел тебя поддержать. Я не клеюсь, ты не подумай.

— Ну что ты, я не думаю, — сказал Коннор. И через секунду мстительно добавил: — Эта мысль была бы просто ужасна.

— Ты нарочно меня цепляешь? Пытаешься ударить по самооценке?

— Твоей самооценке невозможно повредить.

Разговор должен был успокоить Ашера. Но не успокоил. В каждом взгляде, слове, интонации однокурсников ему чудился лукавый намек. Казалось, в курсе все, и только делают вид, что не знают.

— Извини, не успеваю тебя подвезти, — как-то сказала Микаэла. — Попроси Коннора...

— Почему сразу Коннора? — взвился Ашер.

Микаэла посмотрела на него несколько оторопело.

— Потому что вам в одну сторону?

— А... ну да...

Но Микаэла уже уловила запах скандала и ненавязчиво заступила дорогу, показывая, что так просто Ашер не отделается.

— Вы не ладите в последнее время. Почти не разговариваете. Вы что, поссорились?

— С чего ты взяла?

— Смотришь на него, как на врага...

— Я на него вообще не смотрю!

— ...или избегаешь взгляда. У вас двоих все нормально?

— Все прекрасно, — промурлыкал Коннор, появившийся, как из-под земли. Ашер никогда не замечал раньше, но в голосе Коннора правда было что-то от кошачьего мурчанья, обманчиво мягкого. — Я подвезу его, Микаэла. Можешь идти.

Проводив ее взглядом, он обратился к Ашеру:

— Тебе надо быть осторожнее, золотой мальчик, если хочешь, чтобы наша маленькая тайна осталась именно тайной. Не забывай, ты работаешь с самыми проницательными адвокатами на курсе. Немного неосторожности — и они узнают...

Коннор оттянул языком щеку, и Ашера как горячей волной окатило воспоминаниями о том, как еще недавно этот рот трудился над ним. Но вместо спора, вместо возмущений он позорно капитулировал, первым выскочив за дверь.

К счастью, Коннор молчал всю дорогу, сосредоточившись на вождении. Он со звериной ловкостью управлял огромным седаном, обгоняя другие машины под негодующие гудки их водителей, втискиваясь в крошечные просветы и подрезая. На крутом повороте Ашера вжало в дверцу.

— Осторожнее!

— Извини.

Коннор сбросил скорость до приемлемой, а потом и вовсе остановился у обочины. До дома Ашера оставалось несколько кварталов.

— Не настолько осторожно, — пробормотал тот. И тут же спросил: — Ты в порядке?

Потому что, судя по лицу, лихорадочно блестящим глазам, Коннор был совсем не в порядке. Ашер удивился, как он не заметил этого раньше. Его сокурсника окутывала аура нервозности, рядом с которой у него самого волоски на теле становились дыбом.

— Да, — ответил Коннор, противореча своему выражению лица. — Я в порядке.

— Этот из-за Оливера? — спросил Ашер наугад.

И понял: попал. Лицо у Коннора на мгновение стало такое, будто его ударили. Но он проговорил тихо:

— Не все на свете из-за него. Что, ты уже забыл о нашей ссоре?

— Да какая там ссора...

Ашер замолчал тут же. Просто потому, что Коннор стремительно, как коршун, накинулся на него. Оттянул его голову за волосы, запрокидывая голову, и впился в губы. Так быстро, что они сначала стукнулись зубами. Коннор тут же исправился, ослабил напор. Но целовал все еще властно, раздвигал языком губы. А Ашер... Ашер ему подчинился. Желание, дремавшее в нем все это время, было радо вырваться на волю. Он позабыл, что они в машине, а машина — посреди оживленной улицы. Забыл о том, что еще недавно мысль о поцелуе с парнем у него вызывала панику, а воспоминание о минете стыд. Потому что — пришло время быть честным с собой — все это время он хотел только снова почувствовать Коннора рядом с собой. То, что тот использовал Ашера как способ забыть своего программиста, не имело значения. Сейчас были только они двое.

И прохожие.

Коннор с усилием оторвался от его губ, когда к ним в окно постучали в третий раз. Наклонившись, к ним с возмущением заглядывал какой-то старик. Коннор рассмеялся и завел машину.

— Поехали отсюда.

***

Они пристроились в каком-то проулке, куда машина еле втиснулась.

В салоне тоже было тесно, автомобиль, хоть и просторный, не был рассчитан на такое использование. Кое-как они вдвоем перебрались на заднее сиденье, постоянно целуясь и лихорадочно стаскивая с себя одежду. Кое-как извернувшись, Ашеру удалось избавиться от рубашки и пиджака. Он даже умудрился стащить штаны до лодыжек, но тут Коннор толкнул его назад, повалив на спину. И сам, уже полностью раздетый, уселся к нему на колени.

Голый мужик в позе наездника — такая сцена не входила в список сексуальных фантазий Ашера.

А нет, входила. Коннор и сама ситуация заводили все больше и больше. Каждой клеточкой тела, соприкасавшегося с обнаженной кожей Коннора, Ашер чувствовал только желание.

Коннор положил его ладонь на свой пенис. Остатки стыда возопили, что это позор — дрочить другому парню. И точно не для него, для Милстоуна. Однако, как и в первый раз, любопытство и возбуждение пересилили.

Ашер дрочил любовнику так, как понравилось бы ему самому. Коннор вцепился в его плечо, двигаясь навстречу ласкающей руке и прикасаясь в ответ. В отличие от партнера, он точно знал, что делать, за пару прикосновений умудряясь довести чуть не до оргазма. Но каждый раз убирая руку, давая остыть и продержаться еще дольше.

И все это время он целовал Ашера. Тот отстраненно подумал, что рот у Коннора умелый, натренированный на сотнях чужих ртов и пенисов, но даже эта мысль не вызывала отвращения. Ашер сам наклонил его ближе и ниже, отвечая на поцелуи. А Коннор уже размазывал по его пенису прохладный гель, быстро нагревшийся от его рук. Презерватив надел вслепую и тут же опустился сверху, принимая в себя Ашера одним движением. Тот инстинктивно стиснул бедра любовника, а Коннор уже двигался, мерно поднимаясь и опускаясь.

Анальный секс был Ашеру не в новинку. Но впервые все было настолько... ярко. То ли потому, что у Коннора был опыт в этих делах, то ли заводила сама обстановка и привкус греха. Что бы сказали его отец или духовник матери, увидев его сейчас? Какие бы проклятья придумали, узнав, что ему все нравится?

Ашер сжал ягодицы Коннора, чувствуя, как они напряжены, как сокращаются мышцы под кожей. Отчаянно захотелось увидеть, как его член входит в чужую задницу (задницу парня, это особенно важно).

Он шепнул на ухо Коннору:

— Я хочу смотреть.

Тот понял и тут же соскользнул с колен. Они завозились, меняя позу. Коннор встал на четвереньки, опираясь одной ногой об пол машины. Ашер замешкался, любуясь открывшимся видом: молочно-белая спина, напрягшиеся в ожидании мышцы, все тело в нетерпении. И приподнятые к нему бедра, приглашающие и обещающие.

Коннор обернулся, спросил требовательно:

— Ты скоро? Поторопись, Милстоун, или мне придется найти другого парня.

Ашер положил ладони ему на ягодицы, раздвинул их. Провел пальцем по блестящей от смазки дырке, оглаживая края. Она казалась такой маленькой. Сложно представить, что Коннор мог принять его целиком. И тем не менее, он это уже делал. Поэтому Ашер решился, вставил головку, наблюдая, как она растягивает края ануса, как пенис постепенно скрывается между напрягшихся ягодиц. Ощущение было божественным. Оно подкреплялось открывшимся видом, и Ашеру стоило большого труда, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Но Коннор был еще не готов, подмахивал и постанывал снизу. А потом бесстыдно запустил руку между ног, лаская себя, трахая свой кулак так же яростно, как любовник — его самого.

Ашеру самообладание отказало очень скоро. Если сначала он держал себя в рамках и старался двигаться осторожно, то теперь вцепился в бедра Коннора. Крепко удерживая, вбивался в него. И смотрел неотрывно на партнера под собой, на блестящую от пота мускулистую спину и идеальные округлые ягодицы. Коннор запрокинул голову, захлебываясь стоном. Ашер, окончательно потеряв остатки самообладания, рванул его назад, к себе, прижимая к своей груди. Коннор с готовностью приоткрыл губы, впуская его язык и отзываясь блаженным стоном. От этого порнушного звука Ашер кончил. Неожиданно для себя, но ярко, до кругов перед глазами. И почувствовал, как стискивают его член гладкие мышцы, словно пытаясь удержать. На сиденье машины плеснуло белым. Коннор мягко отодвинулся, отпихнул Ашера от себя, оставив его в блаженном опустошении.

Некоторое время Ашер ни о чем не думал. Просто сидел и смотрел, как Коннор разыскивает сигареты и прикуривает, обхватывая тонкую белую палочку губами так сладострастно, словно это был пенис. Мокрые волосы Коннора прилипли к его лбу, пот постепенно остывал на коже. На ягодицах виднелись отпечатки пальцев, на бедрах и животе — капли спермы. Ашер подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.

— Я... я тебя не повредил?

— Об этом не волнуйся. Меня трудно сломать.

Коннор опустил стекло и выпустил на улицу струйку дыма. Оттуда, в свою очередь, вторгся сладкий аромат фруктов. Видимо, они припарковались рядом с задворками какого-то магазина. Ашеру внезапно захотелось есть, как обычно после секса. Интересно, расценит ли Коннор как оскорбление просьбу подкинуть до «Бургер Кинг»? Девчонки, как правило, начинали беситься, стоило Ашеру из спальни сразу пойти на кухню. Им хотелось полежать в обнимку и говорить и флиртовать. Знать бы, какой у геев протокол на этот случай. Может, Коннор тоже ждет от него нежностей?

Но тот увернулся от неуклюжей попытки Ашера его обнять.

— Одевайся. Мне еще кучу рефератов надо перелопатить.

Коннор выглядел гораздо лучше, чем полчаса назад, когда с неживым лицом гнал по городским улицам, рискуя стать таковым целиком. Да и сам Ашер чувствовал себя великолепно. Сейчас ему было даже плевать, узнает кто об их связи или нет. В конце концов, даже жених Микаэлы не устоял перед Коннором.

— Отлично потрахались, — сказал Ашер, и это не выглядело насмешкой.

— Ага. А ты неплох.

Ашер расплылся в улыбке. Слышать этот комплимент от такого виртуоза секса, как Коннор, было приятно.

Выруливая из тупичка, где они притулились, Коннор спросил:

— Заедем по дороге в «Бургер Кинг»? Страсть как хочется двойной воппер.

— Чувак, если бы ты был девчонкой, я бы на тебе женился.

— Только это и удерживает меня от смены пола.

Коннор случайно или нарочно задел его ногу, потянувшись к рычагу переключения скоростей. Городские огни за окном сливались в усыпляющую цветную круговерть. Ашер почувствовал, как проваливается в дремоту. И совершенно точно знал, что этой ночью в его снах будет только Коннор. И его охуительная задница.

 

 

**Падающая звезда**

Ашер провел перед запертой дверью не меньше минуты, прежде чем решился постучать. Еще несколько секунд он ждал, пока откроют. Успел подумать, что тетради можно просто положить на коврик, и поскорее уйти. Но поздно. Дверь распахнулась, Коннор удивленно воззрился на гостя. Тот, похоже, выдернул хозяина квартиры прямо из душа. Коннор не успел причесаться, важные волосы забавными иголками торчали над головой. Он был бос и в одном халате. Ашер честно постарался не пялиться на ноги и протянул тетради. Коннор посмотрел на них недоуменно. Потом понял:

— Микаэла прислала?

— Ага, конспекты профессора Хиггинса. Можно войти?

Коннор сделал вялый приглашающий жест и отошел, оставив дверь открытой. Ашер шагнул за порог, с любопытством оглядываясь. Он никогда раньше не был дома у Коннора. Оказалось, здесь вполне мило. Стильно даже. И... обычно. Ашер сам не знал, что хотел увидеть. Видимо, подсознание рисовало ему картинку подпольного садо-мазо клуба с голубым уклоном: распорки и цепи, потолок в зеркалах, интерьер — сплошь черная кожа и латекс. Ничего из этого он тут не обнаружил.

— Пиво будешь? — спросил Коннор от холодильника.

— Давай. Положу конспекты на стол.

Ашер пробежался взглядом по журнальному столику, за которым Коннор, видимо, и готовился. Вся поверхность была завалена тетрадями и учебниками вперемешку с разрозненными или в пачках распечатками и с ноутбуком посреди этого беспорядка.

— Почему Микаэла сама их не привезла? — спросил Коннор почти на ухо. Он вдруг оказался совсем близко. Ашер вздрогнул от неожиданности и отступил.

— Она совсем расклеилась. Ставлю двадцатку, Микаэла все же будет падающей звездой.

— Если только это не хитрая тактика, которая заставит нас потерять бдительность и списать ее со счетов.

Коннор вложил бутылку в руку Ашера и плюхнулся на диван. Тот теперь старался не пялиться в распахнувшийся чуть не до живота халат.

Пиво показалось совершенно безвкусным. Ашер не понимал, что пьет, потому что мысли были далеки от Микаэлы с ее конспектами и практики вообще.

— А на самом деле зачем ты пришел? — спросил Коннор негромко, и стало ясно, что ответ он уже знает.

Ашер пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть хладнокровным. Но его все еще манило то, что скрывалось под халатом. Он, казалось, распахнулся еще больше.

— Я подумал, — начал Ашер. — Может, мы могли бы...

Коннор подвинулся и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

— Если ты сядешь, нам будет удобнее.

— Что удобнее? — спросил Ашер, заподозрив, что над ним издеваются.

— Трахаться.

Слово повисло в наступившей тишине. Ашер спохватился, что так и замер, наклонив бутылку, но не отпив ни глотка. Он аккуратно поставил ее на стол, облизал враз пересохшие губы.

— Что ж, хорошо...

Но Коннор больше не собирался ждать. Он дернул Ашера за бедра, уронил на себя. Чтобы не упасть, Ашеру пришлось сесть к нему на колени. Он не успел возмутиться этим фактом, а Коннор уже целовал его, стаскивал пиджак, развязывал узел галстука. Халат соскользнул с плеч, Ашер с удовольствием провел губами по гладкой коже, попробовал ее языком. Отвлекся на мгновение, снимая рубашку, а потом вернулся к ласкам, покрывая Коннора поцелуями. Пожалуй, он мог так продолжать долго. Очень долго.

Коннор мягко опрокинул его на диван и взялся за ремень джинсов, потянул их вниз. Поцеловал Ашера в бедро, двинулся выше. Тот животом ощутил теплое дыхание любовника, живо вспомнилось, как эти ласкающие губы обхватывали его пенис. Ашер положил руку на затылок Коннору, намекая.

Однако у любовника сегодня были свои планы. Коннор ласково обхватил его пенис рукой, пососал. Но стоило Ашеру расслабиться и закрыть глаза, как кончик языка скользнул вниз, от головки к мошонке и дальше, пока не замер у анального отверстия. Покружил здесь и надавил.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты против? — спросил Коннор. — Ну же, золотой мальчик. Ты ведь не думал, что только я буду подставлять зад?

Он обвел языком сжавшееся отверстие и снова попытался втолкнуть кончик языка. Напор был едва ощутим, но Ашера прошибло потом от ощущения, что он вступает на запретную территорию: одно дело трахать другого парня, другое — самому стать самочкой. Но к испугу, стыду и возмущению примешалось еще кое-что — наслаждение. Постыдное и такое острое, что Ашер чуть не застонал.

— Ну же, Ашер, — прошептал Коннор, прервавшись на секунду, но тут же вернувшись к своему занятию.

Ашер, к своему ужасу, почувствовал, как от скользящих прикосновений по телу расходятся волны непривычного удовольствия, как член реагирует на них, приподнимаясь над животом и напрягаясь. Ашеру была видна только макушка Коннора с растрепавшимися волосами. Она медленно двигалась вслед за тем, как Коннор вылизывал его там, куда раньше ни одна девчонка даже не совалась. Проблема в том, что сейчас он — не с девчонкой. А значит, языком дело не ограничится. Хочет он этого или нет?

Едва подумав об этом, Ашер понял: хочет. Еще как. И хотел, вероятно, с того момента, как впервые увидел Коннора. Тот, почувствовав колебания, усилил нажим. И Ашер Милстоун наконец сдался.

Коннор перехватил его бедра поудобнее и принялся за дело всерьез. Ощущения эти не были похожи ни на что, испытанное Ашером ранее. Проворный кончик языка сновал вокруг анального отверстия. На мгновение погружался внутрь, чтобы тут же вынырнуть обратно и снова ласкать, бесконечно долго и мучительно.

Ашер ни разу не прикоснулся к себе. И все равно чувствовал, как зреет в нем желание, и наливаются тяжестью яйца. Ласки Коннора становилось недостаточно, хотелось большего. Этот проснувшийся голод был Ашеру незнаком. Он понимал, чего ему хочется, и это его страшило и привлекало до ужаса.

— Я готов, — сказал он, обращаясь к макушке Коннора.

Тот вскинул голову, и Ашер тотчас пожалел, что приятная ласка закончилась. В глазах любовника светилась полунасмешка, щедро приправленная желанием. Впервые на Ашера кто-то смотрел настолько возбужденно и нетерпеливо.

— Я готов, — повторил Ашер. — Сделай это. Сейчас.

— Сделать что?

Кончиками пальцев Коннор поглаживал его там, внизу, в месте, которое Ашер никогда бы не осмелился назвать вслух. Не применительно к себе. Но Коннор, видимо, именно этого и ждал.

— Не заставляй меня, приятель, — попросил Ашер, и сам понял, как беспомощно это прозвучало.

— Не каждый день Ашер Милстоун просит о таком. Я хочу это услышать. Давай. Я заслужил.

Если Коннор улыбался всем так же хищно, как ему, Ашер понимал, почему никто не может устоять перед этим человеком. Глядя на его улыбку, легко было поверить, что для Коннора нет никого важнее тебя, что ты самый желанный человек на свете. А может, это было правдой. На ближайшие пять минут.

Под этим взглядом Ашер произнес, хмелея от собственной смелости и окончательно сжигая мосты:

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Возьми меня. Сейчас...

Коннор смотрел с веселым удивлением. Его пальцы ни на миг не прекращали свой танец, поглаживали и терли внизу. Ашеру отчаянно хотелось почувствовать их в себе. Он чувствовал, что близок к тому, чтобы насадиться на них. Но в этот момент Коннор наконец сжалился.

— Ладно. Если ты об этом просишь...

С этой минуты Ашер окончательно утратил контроль над ситуацией, доверившись Коннору. Для разнообразия это было приятно: отдать инициативу и просто плыть по течению. Будто во сне, он наблюдал, как Коннор подсовывает ему под бедра подушки, разводит ноги, перекидывая левую через низкую спинку дивана. Пока Ашер не оказался полностью открытым перед ним, с вызывающе торчащей, ждущей задницей.

— Не зажимайся, — посоветовал Коннор, выдавливая прозрачный гель на пальцы и тихонько потирая их кончиками друг о друга. — Будет не больно.

Он оказался прав. Больно не было. Было... странно. Мышцы старались сжаться, не пустить в себя чужеродный предмет. Но Ашер усилием заставил их расслабиться, разойтись. Палец Коннора скользнул в него неглубоко, на фалангу, не больше. Повторил пару раз движение и вошел глубже. Провернулся внутри, и Ашер вцепился в обивку дивана. Как и ласки языком, это движение пробудило в нем что-то неизведанное. Наслаждение от этого было не острым, но оно охватывало тело, словно истома. Коннор добавил второй палец, потом третий. Ощущение нарастало, приятное, но все еще недостаточное. Хотелось еще чего-то. Чего именно — Ашер понял, когда пальцы коснулись простаты, уверенно ощупали ее и надавили сильнее.

— Блядь... — вырывалось у него.

Коннор низко рассмеялся и навис над ним, целуя.

— А ты та еще шлюшка.

Пальцы двигались и трогали его внутри снова и снова. Вспышки удовольствия сливались в одно бесконечное ощущение, оно охватывало тело подобно теплой волне. Ашер мог бы кончить только от этого. Но самое главное было впереди.

Коннор медленно втянул пальцы наружу, оставив после них только ощущение пустоты и ноющее, неудовлетворенное желание. Открыв глаза, Ашер увидел, как любовник пристально смотрит на него, поглаживая собственный член.

— Готов к большему? — спросил Коннор. Его пенис не был таким уж большим. Но конечно, гораздо больше пальцев, которые только что побывали внутри. Ашер не представлял, как эта штуковина в него поместится. Но отступать на полдороги он не привык.

— Готов.

Сначала показалось: нормально. Он сможет это принять и выдержать. Ашер даже подумал удивленно и с оттенком самодовольства: «И это все?» Но потом головка преодолела сопротивление мышц и вошла глубже, а потом и член, постепенно, но на всю длину. И Ашер застонал. Это не было похоже на прикосновение пальцев, которое дарило лишь легкую боль, скорее намек на нее. Нет, это было полноценное вторжение, болезненное, и ни капельки не приятное. Он попытался сжаться, потом отползти. Коннор крепко стиснул его бедра, не позволяя двинуться. Нависшее над Ашером лицо больше не было нежным и улыбающимся. Коннор стиснул зубы, взгляд стал диким и пугающим.

Это неожиданно примирило Ашера с ситуацией. К боли прибавилось странное удовольствие, чувство принадлежности другому мужчине. И хотя к этому примешивалась нотка унижения, чувство было потрясающим.

А следом пришло удовольствие. Коннор приподнял его за бедра, толкнулся так, что Ашер невольно застонал, ожидая нового приступа боли. Но член любовника задел что-то внутри, и по телу прокатилось наслаждение. И стон вышел смазанным: больше блаженства, чем муки.

Коннор повторял движение снова и снова. Ашер чувствовал, как пенис ходит в глубине его тела, раздвигая мышцы, вторгаясь так глубоко, что мог быть достать до глотки. Он тонул в этих ощущениях и неосознанно подмахивал сам. Коннор наклонился, и теперь осыпал быстрыми горячими поцелуями его плечи и грудь.

Ашер выгнулся, пытаясь быть как можно ближе к любовнику. Цеплялся за обивку дивана так, что пальцы потом наверняка будут болеть. Плевать. Потом — это потом. А настоящее было восхитительно. Особенно когда Коннор поднял ему ноги, держа их на весу, и вошел снова. За те несколько секунд, что понадобились ему для этого, его любовник ощутил себя покинутым и ненужным. Тело отчаянно требовало продолжения, хотя внутри все горело. Ашер потянулся вверх, к маячившему над ним лицу. Коннор наклонился, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Тело сложилось почти вдвое, но даже в этой неудобной позе удовольствие нарастало до тех пор, пока не разразилось яркой вспышкой. Оргазм был сильным и непривычным, словно что-то взорвалось внутри Ашера, оставив от него лишь пустую обессилевшую оболочку. Тряпичную куклу, которую Коннор продолжал целовать и трахать еще несколько секунд, пока не кончил следом, напоследок наградив любовника блаженным стоном. Ашер раскрыл объятья ему навстречу, и они замерли, прильнув друг к другу, как две половинки целого.

Коннор пошевелился, приподнялся, заглядывая Ашеру в лицо.

— У тебя хорошая задница.

Самый странный комплимент, который Ашер когда-либо получал. И который точно вошел в десятку лучших.

— Я отличный любовник, чувак, — ответил он самодовольно, стараясь игнорировать тянущее ощущение внутри. Зато сердце билось быстро, как никогда. Запретный рубеж был пройден, но вместо стыда Ашер испытывал такое чувство, словно перед ним раскрылся целый мир. Его только предстояло узнать.

Коннор приложил палец к его губам в снисходительной ласке.

— Давай-ка позаботимся о твоем заде.

— Буду благодарен, — пробормотал Ашер. — Это всегда так больно?

— Только первые несколько раз. Привыкнешь.

Ашер поцеловал Коннора в губы, чтоб скрыть, как его обрадовало это «привыкнешь». Это значило, что совместное будущее у них есть. Неизвестно, какое и как надолго. Но жизнь определенно сулила много хорошего.

Коннор поцеловал его в подбородок и ладонью мягко обхватил пенис Ашера.

Очень много хорошего.

 

 

**Семь минут в раю (Жареные факты)**

Ашеру нравилось быть тайным любовником. Нравилось держать отношения в секрете от всех. Нравился язык жестов, который понемногу установился между ним и Коннором. Случайный якобы взгляд — вопрос. Можно? Чуть заметное покачивание головой: не сегодня. Или невинная просьба подвезти — верный знак, что машина припаркуется где-нибудь в переулке. Или они поедут к одному из них, и там долго будут выматывать друг друга в постели. Может, если бы им не пришлось скрываться от других, Ашеру такие отношения быстро приелись бы. Но ему нравилось таиться, шифроваться, трахать Коннора на заднем сиденье машины, зажимая рот, или отдаваться там же, каждый раз кайфуя от смешанного с болью и дискомфортом наслаждения.

Но у всего есть границы, которые Ашер не решался переступать. Например, делать это в кабинете Аннализ.

— Ты струсил? — спросил Коннор, уже сидевший на краю стола учительницы.

Ашер понял, что его подначивают, берут на слабо. И ненавидел себя за то, что велся.

— Нет, но... почему именно здесь?

— А ты хочешь пойти наверх и лечь в ее постельку?

Эта перспектива пугала Ашера куда больше. Если Аннализ застукает их в своем кабинете, она легко может выгнать обоих со своего курса. Но если она застанет любовников в собственной постели, их тела так никогда и не найдут.

— Опасность заводит. Разве нет?

Коннор стянул свитер, уронил на пол. Достал презерватив и зажал зубами край пакетика, глядя на Ашера из-под растрепавшейся челки. Глаза возбужденно блестели.

Ашер понял: заводит, еще как. Одним прыжком он оказался у стола, выхватил у Коннора презерватив. Для этих губ можно найти другое, более приятное применение. Что Ашер тут же и сделал. Их языки столкнулись во рту у Коннора, после недолгой борьбы Ашер одержал верх. А ловкие руки уже шарили у него в штанах, поглаживая и сжимая. На то, чтобы привести чужой член в боевую готовность, Коннору всегда требовалось несколько секунд.

Он отымеет любовника на столе Аннализ. Отымеет своего однокурсника там, где их могут застать. Эти мысли оставили после себя приятное послевкусие и шум, как от алкоголя. Ашер пьянел от запаха и вкуса Коннора, его поцелуев, его красивого тела. И его зада, который будет доступен всего через несколько мгновений. Ашер предвкушал, как погрузит член в подставленную, уже готовую дырку (Коннор готов всегда, и как же это возбуждало!).

— Тише!

Коннор зажал ему рот ладонью, зафиксировал коленями. Ашер не сразу смог отвлечься от приятного занятия. А когда смог, похолодел. Этот целеустремленный стук каблуков и властный низкий голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Аннализ! И Фрэнк с ней, судя по мягкому баритону. Ашер словно воочию увидел, как они стоят в холле, у подножия лестницы. Аннализ, видимо, планирует подняться наверх. А Фрэнк? Он же сразу пойдет сюда. Секунда — и голоса начали приближаться. Ашер ошибся: посетить кабинет решили обе, и профессор, и ее цепной пес.

Коннор ощутимо пихнул его в плечо:

— Давай в шкаф!

Ашер успел очутиться в высоком стенном шкафу раньше, чем что-то сообразил. И то недостаточно быстро: Коннор еле слышно шипел ему в спину, требуя поторопиться. Каждый звук для Ашера сейчас звучал как иерихонская труба, он не понимал, как Аннализ и Фрэнк не услышали коннорова шипения. Он был испуган, как мальчишка, пойманный на воровстве. И лишь несколько секунд (показалось — часов) спустя, стоя в тесноте шкафа, прижатый к Коннору, он осознал трагикомизм ситуации и даже что-то, похожее на веселье. А потом — возбуждение. Коннор дышал ему в ухо, почти прижимаясь грудью и втиснувшись коленом между ног. Подхватить одежду он успел, надеть ее — нет. Ашер через рубашку чувствовал, как пышет теплом от полуобнаженного тела любовника. Чувства обострились до предела.

Хлопнула дверь комнаты. Ашер не мог видеть, зато ясно представлял, как Аннализ прошла к столу. Ее каблуки выбивали четкую дробь. Следом за ней, как кошка на мягких лапах, стелился Фрэнк.

— Времени мало, рассказывай, что ты накопал на Миллера, — сказал снаружи резковатый женский голос.

Искушение подслушать и узнать первым жареные факты из нового дела было велико. Но у Коннора были свои планы. Он прикоснулся губами к уху Ашера.

— Эй, — голос был еле различим, — помнишь семь минут в раю?

Ашер помнил прекрасно. В школе это была его любимая игра: можно вволю тискаться, и все знают, что вы тискаетесь, но никто не осуждает, потому что спустя семь минут и одно вращение бутылки остальные будут делать то же самое. В шкафу у Элси Мэллоун он впервые прикоснулся к груди — полудетской, похожей на два крошечных яблока. А в стенном чулане Рика Спендера щупал и гладил шелковистые волоски вокруг вагины.

Вжикнула молния на брюках. Ашер скорее почувствовал это, чем услышал. И все равно показалось, что этот звук раздался далеко за пределами шкафа. Аннализ и Фрэнк как по заказу умолкли — притихли и непрошеные свидетели в шкафу — и спустя секунду продолжили разговор.

— ...надо послать кого-то обыскать дом.

— Думаешь, он нам солгал?

— У него нос кокаиниста. Если доза припрятана в доме, будет лучше, если ее найдем мы...

Коннор вложил Ашеру в руку свой пенис, который тот немедленно сжал. В шкафу было темно, как Ашер не силился, не мог разглядеть лицо любовника. Только чувствовать: его запах, дыхание на своей щеке, теплую тяжесть твердеющего пениса. Снаружи журчали голоса, но Ашера они уже не пугали. Он был сосредоточен на своих ощущениях, темнота обостряла их. Ашер ощупью нашел губы Коннора, раздвигая их своими. Здесь, во мраке, это был уже не Коннор — безликий незнакомец, воплощение мужественности и запретной страсти.

На Ашера накатило чувство безопасности, как в былые времена. Семь минут в шкафу были временем без запретов. Разрешалось все, ни один секрет не просачивался за стенки шкафа. Ты мог делать что угодно и быть уверенным, что никто не узнает, — кроме твоего визави.

Потому Ашер подчинился, когда руки нажали на его плечи, заставляя встать на колени. И сам помог Коннору расстегнуть брюки. Свет был не нужен, он изучил это тело на ощупь, за долгие часы, проведенные в спальне, а чаще — в тесноте машины.

Пенис удобно лег в руку, уже напряженный и заметно прибавившийся в размере, стоило его коснуться. Ашер провел ладонью по стволу, собрал крайнюю плоть, подержал так и отпустил. Второй рукой обхватил мошонку. Сверху донесся сдержанный вдох сквозь зубы. На затылок опустилась рука, нагнула вниз.

Ашер колебался не дольше секунды, а потом осторожно, на пробу коснулся языком головки. Вкус был странный, но совсем не отвратительный. Облизал еще раз, уже смелее. И, подчиняясь властному жесту, приоткрыл рот и взял пенис в рот, уложив его на язык, как на подушку. Головка сразу же уперлась в небо, челюсть заныла. Но Ашер уже вошел во вкус. Он десятки раз видел, как это делает Коннор, и теперь просто повторял его движения. Дал члену выскользнуть изо рта, пососал головку и снова впустил его глубже. И так снова и снова, увлеченно, под доносящийся из-за дверцы шкафа разговор.

Мысль, что их могут застукать, уже не пугала. Зато отзывалась сладкой дрожью, которая спускалась по телу и концентрировалась внизу живота. Ашер расстегнул собственные брюки и одновременно с минетом принялся неистово ласкать себя. Он представлял, как они с Коннором выглядят со стороны, как напрягается и блестит от пота тело любовника. Обязательно надо будет повторить это позже, при свете дня, чтобы видеть все собственными глазами, а не воображать... Боже...

Коннор придержал его за голову, раздвинул губы и качнул бедрами, входя глубже. Член проскользнул по языку, уперся в горло. Ашер задохнулся, и Коннор понятливо отстранился, давая ему подышать. От резкого движения на глазах выступили слезы, но тошноты не было. И Ашер, отдышавшись, сам взял Коннора за бедра. Горло норовило сократиться, сопротивляясь вторжению. Ашер заставил его расслабиться, взял член так глубоко, как мог. Даже будь вокруг светло, он ничего не разглядел бы из-за выступивших на глазах слез.

Коннор, видимо, понял это, потому что придержал, шепнул еле слышно:

— Тише, не спеши.

Но Ашер хотел спешить. Хотел дать Коннору все — и взять от него как можно больше. Почувствовать, каково это: отсасывать другому парню. Он не слушался ни ласковых прикосновений, ни шепота сверху, не думал, что снаружи могут услышать тяжелое дыхание и хлюпающие звуки, с которыми член входил в рот. Ашер пьянел от терпкого привкуса на языке и приятной тяжести на языке.

Наградой для него стал сдержанный стон. Коннор собрал его волосы в горсть, рука на затылке двигалась в такт толчкам.

Ашер работал ртом и рукой все яростнее. Член во рту налился, словно спелый плод. И его собственный пенис напрягся, готовый вот-вот извергнуться оргазмом.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул Коннор, и сразу без предупреждения на языке стало пряно и горьковато. Коннор запрокинул голову, кусая себя за пальцы, чтобы не закричать.

Ашер ошарашенно замер, казалось, целую вечность размышляя, что ему теперь делать. Тело все решило за него, горло машинально сократилось в глотательном движении. И одновременно с этим Ашер выплеснулся в собственную руку, содрогаясь от оргазма, оставившего его совершенно бессильным. Ашер только и смог, что прижаться лбом к животу Коннора. На языке все еще чувствовался вкус семени, горло саднило. Ашер зашел слишком далеко и каждый раз думал, что дальше просто не бывает. Но Коннор снова и снова доказывал, что это не предел.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Ашером и поцеловал его, взяв лицо в ладони. Язык шустро прошелся во рту, собрал остатки семени. Ашер перехватил инициативу и понял, что не так уж сильно он устал. Готов продолжать.

— Тише, — прошептал Коннор, отвернувшись. — Слышишь?

Снаружи было безмолвно. Коннор приоткрыл дверцу, сначала на сантиметр, потом во всю ширину.

Помятые, потные, пахнущие сексом, они вывалились в кабинет. Аннализ и Фрэнк, похоже давно ушли, оставив после себя лишь сдвинутые бумаги на столе. Но вернуться могли в любой момент. Поэтому любовники, не тратя времени, поспешно оделись. Ашер никак не мог справиться с галстуком, Коннор помог ему, ловко затянув виндзорский узел и мазнув по подбородку поцелуем. Поцеловать себя в ответ не дал, уклонившись.

— Не увлекайся. Я не хочу потерять место в учебной группе.

— Ты еще вспомни, что мы соперники в погоне за трофеем.

Коннор усмехнулся, застегивая рубашку.

— Не обижайся, но тебе его точно не видать.

— Почему? — оскорбился Ашер.

— Чтобы получить трофей, надо проявить смекалку и хитрость.

— Думаешь, у меня этого нет? Думаешь, только ты способен добывать жареные факты?

— Это так, — не без самодовольства ответил Коннор и тут же прибавил: — не обижайся. — Поцеловал Ашера. — Я выйду первым на всякий случай, хорошо? Вдруг придется наплести что-то Аннализ...

Ашер проводил Коннора глазами. Уолш задел его чувство гордости, было обидно, и вместе с тем нахлынул прилив азарта.

«Посмотрим, кто из нас круче», — подумал Ашер. Приятно будет обыграть Коннора не только в постели.

 

 

**Трофей для хорошего мальчика**

Коннор внимательно изучил то, что находилось прямо перед ним, и вздохнул.

— Итак, это правда.

— Конечно, правда!

Ашера распирала радость. Немного раньше он успел насладиться изумленным выражением на лице Коннора. И сейчас, хотя тот тщательно себя контролировал, Ашер чувствовал исходящую от любовника и соперника досаду.

Трофей стоял на видном месте, посередине девственно чистой полки. Ашер убрал оттуда остальные безделушки, чтобы ничто не затмевало его главную победу. Он даже тщательно натер трофей перед приходом Коннора, золотая Фемида сияла, как слиток драгоценного металла.

Коннор наконец отвернулся от трофея и обратил взгляд на его счастливого обладателя.

— Что ж, поздравляю. Как тебе удалось его добыть?

— Это останется между мной и Аннализ, — быстро ответил Ашер.

Коннор, похоже, остался при мысли, что он совершил что-то незаконное, чтобы заполучить награду. Новый владелец трофея не стал его разубеждать, хотя знал, что Коннор не осудит. Он сам пошел бы на что угодно, оба это знали.

— Я тебя недооценивал.

Эти слова прозвучали для Ашера музыкой. Он приложил ладонь к уху на манер рупора.

— Прости, что? Не расслышал.

Коннор только усмехнулся и резко толкнул его в грудь. Сердце забилось от испуга, Ашер нелепо взмахнул руками и рухнул на кровать. Коннор тут же оказался рядом, коленом небрежно разбросав его ноги в стороны.

— Значит, теперь ты хороший мальчик Аннализ? Тебе полагается награда.

— Я давно хотел попробовать одну штуку!

— Я сам решу, что с тобой делать, — перебил Коннор.

Ашер был разочарован, но не слишком. У Коннора явно возник план, и до сих пор всего планы его любовнику нравились.

Начало этого было приятным. Коннор раздел его сам, отталкивая руки и укладывая, когда Ашер пытался встать. Тот в конце концов расслабился, заложил руки за голову и любовался Коннором. И немного — собой. Последние недели Ашер приналег на тренировки, и теперь они двое смотрелись просто божественно. Ашер — более плечистый, с широкой грудью. Коннор — легче, грациознее, но ничуть не слабее.

Надо будет повесить над кроватью зеркало, подумал Ашер. Но тут же вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить с Коннором... Не стоит сейчас об этом думать. Они обсудят это позже. А пока Ашер сосредоточился на открывшемся перед ним зрелище. Коннор закончил раздеваться. Сейчас этот процесс походил на стриптиз. Коннор давал полюбоваться собой, сам получал удовольствие от процесса и от направленного на него взгляда. Последними он снял трусы, обнажая бедра и приподнявшийся член. Как ни старался Ашер смотреть вверх, взгляд все равно возвращался к паху. Он неосознанно потянулся к своему пенису, но Коннор остановил его выражением легкого недовольства на лице.

— Ляг головой на подушку и заведи руки за голову, — велел он.

— Эй, я не хочу, чтобы ты командовал! Мы равноценные партнеры...

— Захочешь, — ответил Коннор.

Ашер подчинился прозвучавшей в голосе уверенности и лег так, как было указано. Коннор отыскал свою куртку и что-то достал из кармана. Пока Ашер пытался разглядеть, что это, его руки вытянули вверх и защелкнули на запястье металлический браслет.

— Эй!

Коннор силой удержал вторую руку, застегнул наручники и на ней, пропустив цепочку через столбики кровати. Ашер машинально подергал, но услышал только, как металл трется о древесину.

— И часто ты носишь с собой наручники? — спросил он Коннора, пряча за эти другой вопрос: «И что, черт возьми, ты будешь со мной делать?!»

— Удачная случайность.

— Откуда они у тебя вообще? Это же явно полицейская модель... Что ты делаешь?

Коннор распахнул его шкаф и теперь изучал содержимое. Ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Они и есть полицейские. Позаимствовал у одного копа, с которым трахался.

Коннор вытащил шарф, растянул его, осматривая, положил обратно. Потом перешел к галстукам.

— Подожди, — забеспокоился Ашер. — Это ведь не сегодня было?

— Конечно, нет.

Коннор улыбнулся ему.

— Я не сплю ни с кем, кроме тебя, милый.

Он подошел, держа в руках длинный галстук. Ашер посматривал на него с опаской и даже успокоился, когда Коннор опустил галстук ему на глаза, завязал и тщательно расправил.

— Мое стоп-слово — Аннализ, — сказал Ашер. — Так, на всякий случай.

— Согласен, отбивает всю охоту.

Голос Коннора раздавался совсем рядом, Ашер думал, тот его поцелует. Но губы коснулись его сразу ниже подбородка. Прошлись по груди, очертили сосок.

Сначала Ашеру было никак. Потом влажный язык прошелся прямо по соску, Коннор помял его губами. Это было уже лучше. Ашер не мог смотреть, зато чувствовал все в полной мере. Все ласки, каждое прикосновение пальцев, губ и языка, всего обнаженного тела.

Коннор опустился сверху, с силой раздвигая его ноги. Ашер подчинился и тут же напряг мышцы, ощутив легкое давление на анус. Проснулась подозрительность: что Коннор собирается делать? Вдруг это неприятно? Больно?

— Не зажимайся, — велел Коннор. — Тебе понравится.

Он тут же подкрепил обещание поцелуем в губы. Ашер ответил, понемногу расслабляясь. Тело сбросило напряжение, привыкло к ощущениям вслепую. Коннор тут же воспользовался случаем, чтобы протолкнуть через тугое кольцо палец. Получилось проще, чем в прошлый раз. Или в позапрошлый. Ашер привыкал быть снизу и учился испытывать от этого удовольствие. Его это одновременно радовало и пугало. Наверное, больше радовало, особенно сейчас.

Коннор неторопливо разрабатывал его сзади, почти вытаскивая палец и погружая его снова. Ашер не заметил, как начал подмахивать, ощущая, что внутри становится жарко и скользко. А после — чертовски приятно. Пальцы Коннора входили на всю длину, беззастенчиво трогая внутри, поглаживая, растягивая и нажимая в нужных местах. От этого и член потяжелел, приподнялся над животом. Коннор обхватил его второй рукой, одновременно трахая сзади пальцами и позволяя иметь свою руку.

Ашер двигал бедрами все активнее, готовый кончить. Но за секунды до этого Коннор отпустил его, оставив любовника до обидного пустым, да еще с ноющим от возбуждения членом.

— Эй, — позвал Ашер неуверенно. Коннор вел себя так тихо, он вообще тут?

Кровать рядом на несколько секунд опустела, потом снова прогнулась под весом тела.

— Я здесь, — успокоил его Коннор. — Просто захватил кое-что.

— Что это?

— Игрушка, которую я для тебя припас. Игрушка для взрослых мальчиков.

Коннор закинул его ногу себе на плечо.

Повязка на глазах и наручники усиливали чувство беспомощности. Ашер не мог шевельнуться, невидимые руки держали его крепко. Оставалось полагаться на собственные ощущения: ласковые пальцы, касающиеся тела, прохлада смазки между бедер, а потом — твердый тяжелый предмет, неторопливо входящий в тело.

Ашер застонал. Что бы это ни было, оно растягивало стенки ануса куда сильнее пальцев и даже члена. Показалось, что сейчас все порвется, но предмет, миллиметр за миллиметром, входил глубже.

— Тише, — сказал Коннор. — Все хорошо...Хороший мальчик...

Его ласковый шепот и глупые нежности сливались в сплошной фон. Ашер уже не разбирал отдельные слова, но все равно вслушивался, его успокаивали интонации Коннора.

Игрушка двинулась в обратный путь, потом с той же неспешностью снова вошла в тело. Внутри все горело, тянуло. Но вместе с болезненными ощущениями начала нарастать волна совсем другого жара. Мышцы сжимали ее так крепко, теперь не желая выпускать ее.

Коннор обхватил его пенис, одновременно дрочил и вводил игрушку все глубже. Ашер замер, беспомощный и распятый на кровати. Он чувствовал, что оргазм уже близок, удовольствие накатывало волнами, пока не достигло пика. Ашер всхлипнул и с облегчением разрядился прямо в руку Коннора.

Тот осторожно опустил Ашера на постель и так же аккуратно вытащил игрушку. Сейчас она причиняла только дискомфорт, Ашер рад был от нее избавиться.

Но его плен еще не кончился. По тому, как прогнулась кровать, он понял, что Коннор придвинулся ближе к его лицу. Что-то коснулось губ. Ашер покорно приоткрыл их, принимая член в рот. Сосал и облизывал, даже когда тот входил чуть не в глотку. И так до тех пор, пока Коннор не кончил ему в рот и мазнул головкой по губам. Еще долго Ашер чувствовал на языке его вкус.

После наручников запястья болели. Видимо, Ашер слишком их напрягал в бесплодных попытках вырваться. Но заметил это, только когда Коннор убрал браслеты и разрешил снять повязку.

— Это было круто, — сказал Ашер, растирая запястья. — Ничего другого не могу придумать, прости. Круто.

— Неплохо, — согласился Коннор. — Входишь во вкус. В следующий раз надо придумать для тебя еще что-то новенькое.

— Точно...

У Ашера засосало под ложечкой. Наступил идеальный момент для разговора, который он откладывал несколько дней.

И в то же время худшего момента нельзя было придумать.

— Насчет этого, чувак...

— Ты меня бросаешь?

Ашер забормотал заготовленные оправдания и замолчал, поняв, что ужас Коннора — комичный, а сам он совсем не выглядит расстроенным или удивленным.

— Брось, — сказал Коннор, — мы друг другу ничем не обязаны. Хотя я бы послушал о причинах. Это ведь не потому, что я тебе надоел? Такое невозможно.

— Нет, это просто... Из-за одной девчонки?

— Бонни? Брось, как бы ты не подкатывал яйца, тебе не перепадет.

— С тобой же перепало, — уязвленно сказал Ашер.

— Я только что расстался с парнем, а ты воспользовался ситуацией.

— И ты мне за это отомстил, — проворчал Ашер, осторожно садясь. — Это было жестко. Слушай, что ты вообще в меня...

Он замолчал, уставившись на предмет, лежавший между ними. А когда снова обрел дар речи, смог сказать только:

— Нет.

В этом коротком слове уместились все эмоции Ашера, от изумления до негодования.

— Только не это...

— Ты так дорожил своим трофеем. Мне не хотелось вас разлучать.

— Не мог ты запихать его в меня! Скажи, что пошутил! Господи, да мне в конце года отдавать его Аннализ! Да мне еще в руки его брать! Не могу же я... Зная, где он побывал...

— Я надел на него презерватив. Но кажется, потерял одни весы. Как думаешь, не могли они остаться там?

Коннор насладился ужасом на лице Ашера, живо представившего визит в больницу, и продемонстрировал трофей.

— Шутка. Все на месте.

— Ты ебанутый. На всю голову. Совершенно отшибленный...

— Зато нескучный.

Коннор поставил трофей на пол рядом с кроватью и посмотрел на Ашера намеренно плотоядно.

— Может, ты бросишь меня утром? До него еще так долго, и домой мне не хочется.

— Ебанутый, — пробормотал Ашер.

До утра оставалось семь часов. И он сделает все, чтобы эта ночь запомнилась им обоим.


End file.
